Justice Delayed
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: One night Hudson has an encounter that pushes him to want to help another, but can a murder really be solved after 11 years Elisa is going to have to help him find out. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men or Gargoyles, but I do own the characters of Katherine and Megan Xavier

A/n: This is a working title, if anyone comes up with something better, pls. put it in your review

* * *

**Justice Delayed**

Hudson glided over central park silently, he could hear the noises from the Manhattan night life, but he had become so used to them he could easily ignore them. Then noticed something out of the ordinary and as uncharacteristic as it was, he couldn't help investigating the matter.

He saw a teen girl walking along the pathway, a rose clutched in her hands as she stopped in a particular part of the park, as if she were there for some purpose other than a midnight stroll.

"Why would such a young lass be out here alone?' he wondered, he knew how unsafe this city could be at night, so this had him confused.

He then saw her place something by the edge of the sidewalk, it wasn't the flower; it was a coin unlike anything he had ever seen before. She left and he went to look at the coin, but didn't pick it up out of respect that it had been placed for a reason, but it made little sense to the old gargoyle.

He followed her at a safe distance figuring that someone had to keep an eye on this wayward teen as she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, even though that went against his better judgment.

They soon arrived at the cemetery and she went to a grave where a stone angel stood looking downward with a soft glace towards where she now stood. She placed the flower by the angel.

"Mum, I know it's been a long time since I've visited you, I've been busy trying to adapt to my new powers. You know Eric betrayed us not to long after you passed away. He thinks that a war is brewing between mutants and humans, but he isn't trying to stop it, more like he's trying to start it. Dad says you would be proud of me and how I use my powers to help others, but I wish I could hear you say that… mum… I've been followed, I'll come back. Love you." She turned towards Hudson her look of anger

"Show yourself…" Hudson was shocked, how long had she known he was there?

"Why are you following me?" she demanded

"Calm down lass, I just wanted to make sure no harm came your way."

"Why should I believe that?" she demanded "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, just, maybe some information" he said holding his tone compared to try and keep her calm.

"First, let me see your face, I'm not to keen on talking to folks I can't see" she said as he really began to notice her accent.

"Very well, lass, just promise you won't get frightened"

"You would have to be pretty strange looking to frighten me, I've seen a lot in my short life."

"Okay, whatever you say" Hudson came into the light where she got her first glimpse at the man, or rather gargoyle, that had been following her. She looked him over before speaking

"You're a gargoyle, my mum used to tell me stories about gargoyles… when she was still alive" she said sadness filling her voice.

"You've heard stories of gargoyles?"

"My mum heard them when she was little; they were passed down from generation to generation… I guess it comes with the territory when the family can be traced all the way back to Scotland in the middle ages."

"What did you mean when you said you were adapting to having new powers?"

"Oh, you heard that I guess I should tell you about mutants, we are humans with special powers and some of those without powers see us as a threat and want to put us in special government camps and stuff." She sighed "My Dad is doing his best to keep that from happening." She stopped suddenly "oh my dad would be so angry, hear I am telling you my secrets and I don't even know who you are"

"My name is Hudson" he told her

"I'm Katherine" she replied

"Katherine, what happened to your mother?" Hudson asked "If you don't mind my askin?"

"She was killed, eleven years ago" Katherine sighed "I may never know for sure why she was killed or by whom, it seems like the police have given up."

Katherine left and Hudson walked to the grave and sighed

"Fine lass you have for a daughter, don't you worry, vengeance will be served, Megan, I will see to that." Hudson looked at the flower

Hudson returned to the clock tower without a single clue how he was going to stay true to his words, then he saw Elisa and made a decision.

"Elisa, I was wondering if you would look into something for me lass." He said to Elisa

"I'll see what I can do, what is it about?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

a/n: this is my first Gargoyles fic so pls. Be nice, and remember all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane, pls feel free to review, constructive criticism welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night and Katherine couldn't quit thinking about her Gargoyle encounter, what she didn't realize was she was projecting her thoughts and her father had caught them.

"Katherine, you of all people should know to control how hard you think about something" Charles said warmly "what is wrong, dear?"

"I went to mum's grave earlier and I met up with something I thought was a myth"

"What would that be dear?"

"A gargoyle" Katherine said still trying to figure out how it was possible that she got to see a gargoyle.

"Really dear, are you sure he wasn't a mutant"

"I am sure dad; it was a gargoyle; that is how he identified himself"

"This is interesting," Charles said "but something else is bothering you, child, what is it?"

"Dad, do you even know what today is…" Katherine demanded but before her father could answer; she gave him the response "it is the eleventh anniversary of mum's murder"

Goliath knew that Hudson really wanted to help the girl that he had met earlier in the night, but none of the clan really knew if helping her was possible.

"I pulled the file on Megan Xavier's murder; it looks like the person that wrote up this file didn't care if they ever solved this case"

"Do you think it was because the victim and the family were all mutants?" Hudson asked

"All what…" Broadway asked

"Mutants, humans with special powers" Lexington explained "there are some groups that would like to see all mutants locked away"

"That is what Katherine told me," Hudson said

"According to this Katherine was five years old when her mother was killed… what is worse, she was there to witness the whole thing," Elisa said, "although according to the records she didn't actually see what happened, a family friend obscured her view of the events thus not allowing her to see the events only hear them."

"So she is sixteen now, she has gone without vengeance for far too long" Goliath stated

"I couldn't agree more, but in this case what we want is not vengeance, it is justice."

"Elisa what about statute of limitations…" Lexington asked, as he and Goliath were the only two to have ever actually heard that term before

"There is no statute of limitations on murder" Elisa replied

"Thus the perpetrator may still pay for his crime," Goliath said

"I know little of the bond between parent and child is in human society, but from watching Elisa, I would say the bond between mother and child is one of the strongest." Hudson said

"It is, the bond a mother shares with her child starts before the child is ever born" Elisa said

"And Katherine had this ripped away from her, all that she could have learned from her mother, lost" Angela sighed "poor girl"

"I agree, the child has lost too much… our family bonds may differ from yours, but losing a member of the clan in an untimely death can be devastating to a clan." Hudson sighed

"I agree", Elisa sighed, "my parents and I don't always get along, but when cases like this come in I'm glad that they are still there for me."

Elisa knew that she had to find a clue in order to have a hope of restarting interest in this cold case, although the paperwork, or lack of paperwork should have been a clue in itself.

Elisa gave a groan of frustration, whoever worked this case didn't make her life easy.

She looked at the name of the detective in charge of the case and began to try and contact him.

"What has you digging in the cold case files?" he asked "Especially into that particular case?"

"You act like this had no impact on anyone, but it did, a child, a little girl had to face a life without her mother, and you didn't even bother to try and solve this case... you are a pitiful excuse for a detective"

"Couldn't her telepathic father tell who his wife's killer was?" the man asked

"That's rich, you know what, that's it, get your ass out of my sight and take the rest of you with it, you have worn out your welcome" Elisa roared reminding herself of Goliath when he was having a bad night.

The older man left in a huff fully intending to tell Captain Chavez about Elisa's outburst, but Maria Chavez had heard the whole conversation

"Detective Stineburg, might I have a word with you?" she said

"I'm retired..."

"I don't care if you're the mayor, we need to have a chat about the Xavier cold case." Chavez said leaving no room for argument "but first I need to tell Elisa something important"

Chavez stepped into the office

"Elisa I've gotten in touch with our crime lab and they want you to come over there to reexamine the evidence with their lead officers Sergeant Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera. Their team will be willing to help in any way possible, Taylor told me that this case needed to be solved years ago, give that poor child a little closure."

Elisa took what she had and went to the crime lab and was greeted by Sergeant Taylor

"Hello Sgt Taylor, Detective Third Grade Elisa Maza"

"Welcome Detective" Mac said "come, Stella has everything set up... we got the evidence out of lockup," he paused briefly "we got lucky though, it was one of the few cold cases over ten years old that hasn't been infested with mice."

Elisa winced "We dodged a bullet there"

"Yes, Maza we did" Mac agreed as the entered to see Stella Bonasera and another individual

"This is Detective Stella Bonasera and CSI technician Adam Ross" Mac said

"Hi..." The four got to work looking over what they had for the case

"I told the detective that handled this case off, but what I said will probably be nothing compared to the ear full he'll get from Captain Chavez" Elisa said

Meanwhile Katherine and Charles were still talking about her gargoyle sighting. They weren't sure what to think of the sighting, but they knew it meant one thing, that they may have new allies.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: before anyone asks, yes Stella, Mac, and Adam are from CSI New York, I didn't want to put more oc's into this fic so I decided to put another show in and for the record I do not own anything involved with the CSI franchise.

Katherine Xavier sighed as she went to her room, she could sense something nearby that might prove odd, but she couldn't pin down the location therefore she didn't try to contact the individual. She soon dozed off, the feeling as an odd comfort to her.

Hudson knew that Katherine had seen far to much in her young life and he hoped that justice could be served for her sake.

The next night Elisa had little to report about the case, except that some overlooked evidence had given them a new lead that she was handling personally.

Hudson went to the Xavier home and stopped at the gate to request permission to enter the walled off home.

Charles Xavier soon allowed him to enter and he was met by Katherine in the entryway. She seemed happy to see him.

"Hudson, I didn't think I would see you again"

"I wanted to speak with you, lass, it's about your mother... a friend of mine, Detective Elisa Maza is looking into the case, she told me that she feels this case has been neglected for to long and it's time for justice for you and your family"

"I wish I could thank her," Katherine said with a gentle smile "I'm glad to hear that someone is interested in finding my mother's killer."

"Elisa should come here during the day to talk to you and your father about the events of that day so she can get an idea of what happened back then." Hudson said

"Does she know that we know each other?"

"Aye, she does, but she doesn't know that you know I told her about your case." Hudson said

"Oh" Katherine said "I understand"

They entered the home and Charles was waiting

"You must be Hudson, it is good to meet you." Charles said "My name is Charles Xavier"

"It's is good to meet you too Charles" Hudson replied

"Might I ask why you were so concerned about my daughter?"

"I saw her alone in Central Park, I knew that there were dangerous people in the park that night so I thought I would keep watch to make sure no harm came to her"

"I am grateful to that fact... but I wonder why you were so reluctant to show your face to my daughter"

"I was worried that she might be frightened of me, or worse be one of those Quarrymen that seem to be after us gargoyles"

"We have a hate group of our own, they call themselves the 'Friends of Humanity' or FOH for short" Katherine said

"I didn't know, lass," Hudson sighed

The conversation continued for a while and Hudson decided it was best he left and let them get some shut eye as he knew this was a school and they both needed rest for the coming day.

"Hudson, before you go I wanted to thank you again for trying to help me find the person that took my mother from me and bring them to justice. I know it won't bring her back, but at least the guy that did this won't be able take another child's parent from them."

"It is no problem lass, this is long overdue."

Hudson left and Katherine went to bed to get some sleep as she had classes the next day.

Meanwhile Adam Ross was looking at some strange things that didn't seem to add up.

"This can't be right, Mac" Adam said

"He's got a point, the trajectory is all wrong" Stella added

"Yeah, that looks insane, there is no way your average person can make that kind of shot, heck, _I_ couldn't make that shot." Elisa said

"Me either, and I was in the armed forces." Mac added

"Let's see, Detective Maza you're approximately the same height as Megan was... stand here" Adam said pointing to a spot.

"Okay, what is the point of this exercise?" Elisa asked

"You'll see" Adam replied "Okay, Mac, over hear like this and Stella, over here" he paused to allow people to get in their spots

"All right, I come up, I'm the gunman..." Adam said "from what I see in the autopsy the shot was downward meaning her shooter was taller than her, and according to eye-witness accounts he was also taller than her husband, but not by much"

"First we need to find out how tall Charles was when he could stand then we might have some idea of our killer's height" Stella said

"Wait how was he able to shoot her straight in front of her and no one see his face?" Mac asked

"According to Charles and Eric he was wearing a ski mask" Elisa said

"Wait, look... we have a bullet... maybe the striations will match a gun in the system?" Stella said

"It's worth a look, Stella but I doubt it will be that easy, that gun is probably at the bottom of some waterway rusted all to hell by now" Adam sighed

"I have to agree, but it is worth a go... I'll see if I can't get a rush on this" Stella grabbed the evidence jar and went to the ballistics lab.

"While we wait, I hear you have a guardian angel, Detective Maza" Adam said

"I've heard that as well" Mac agreed

"Well, I'm not sure what you heard but I know nothing about this" Elisa said "and Adam you can call me Elisa"

"Elisa, do you think there is a way you can find out how tall Charles Xavier would be if he was standing up"

"We have that measurement in the file as they used that to base the height of the killer in the profile, but from this I would say they were off by a good bit on the killer's height" Elisa said

"We might not be so far off,"

Stella returned a while later with news

"It matches the bullets used in two other unsolved killings, you want to know the ironic part, the other victims were also mutants"

"So we've got someone out there killing mutants, when was the most recent?"

"Last year" Stella replied, "these bullets connect the three cases as one, all were in Manhattan, and in the same general area so we have them all."

"Okay, let's get these files together and see if any of them are better written than this one" Mac said "because the lousy detective work in this file makes me want to put my fist through the former lead detective's face"

"I second that" Elisa said

"Here here" Adam added

"Count me in on that one" Stella added

They got the other cases together and noticed that they were better done but still no promising suspects in the cases.

"This is getting harder by the minute" Elisa muttered

To Be Continued...


End file.
